


tear away this skin of mine

by YouAreMyMission



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Second Person Poetry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMission/pseuds/YouAreMyMission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poem depicting one of remus lupin's many transformations at the full moon from sirius' POV. implied wolfstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tear away this skin of mine

he is sharp angles  
bony elbows  
knobby knees  
and ribs protruding fiercely from  
worn-thin  
shirts.

honey blonde locks   
plastered against his skull  
and sweat  
beads on a   
translucent  
brow.

he braces for the   
pain  
nails growing  
teeth sharpening  
body contorting  
flesh ripping away from bones.

thick ropey scars criss-cross   
over his back  
and you could swear  
those were  
bite marks   
along his spine.

he will shake and shudder  
teeth clenched  
eyes shut tight  
against the horrors  
but no matter what you ask  
he will not answer.

a worn sweater hangs loose  
around narrow shoulders  
and dark  
circles stand out   
starkly  
against porcelain cheeks.

when the full moon comes  
in all it’s horrific glory  
he will touch   
your cheek  
and send you away  
with a sigh.

wine-red blood seeps  
from claw marks  
on a slender limb  
and he kisses your worries  
away  
even as he weeps.


End file.
